A Shoulder to Cry On
by Monique11
Summary: Bobby is going to help Alex through this .. no matter what.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Law and Order CI ... merely a person who loves to write about it! Please review. First attempt ... please be kind ...  
  
A Shoulder to Cry On  
  
Alexandra Eames walked into her office building. Another day of catching the assholes who riddle the city she dwelled in with crime and unspeakable wrongs. She boarded the elevator and rode it up to her floor. She walked out with a few hellos to coworkers along the way. As she approached her and her partner's desks, she noticed she had spilled a little coffee on her baby blue blouse. "Damn it" she whispered to herself. She quickly buttoned her sweater all the way to cover the stain. She sat down at her desk and saw the mountain of paperwork that lay in front of her. "Peachy." she said, annoyed. She turned to speak to her partner, Bobby Goren, when she noticed he was absent from his usual spot beside her. She wondered for a moment, then reasoned he was running late or in Deakin's office or somewhere. She simply began her paper work.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
The alarm clock buzzed insanely for about a minute. I picked it up and hurled it toward the wall, not wanting to get up. However, I did and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower and all the things accompanying it, (brushing teeth, getting dressed, shaving, ect.) I checked the time. 8:27 AM my wrist watch read. Right on time. In fact, a little earlier than usual. Maybe I'd have time to grab a bite to eat on the way to work. The traffic in New York was especially bad today. It took me a while to get into work. As I walked in, I saw my partner, Alex, attempting to do all the paper work that layed in front of her. I smiled at her frustration.  
  
General POV  
  
Deakins walked out of his office and handed his two finest detectives, Bobby Goren and Alex Eames, a file containing the information about a fresh case. He trusted them to catch this perp. Alex looked through it. "So, a 19 year old caucasian, female, early 20's stabbed to death in her apartment on 9th and 11th?" she asked, not affected ... yet. "Yeah .. you two get to handle it. Have a blast." He stated as he walked to the DA's office. "Oh, just wonderful." Alex said, looking a little more unhappy than usual. This wasn't lost on Bobby, but he waited until in the car to ask her about it.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
I know I should tell Bobby. I trust him more than .. anyone come to think of it. He can help me. He can protect me. He will do whatever I need. But ... it's so hard to think about it, nevermind say it out loud. I can't tell him ... not while we're on the clock anyways. I would get too emotional and it would affect my work. I'll tell him after we're done today.  
  
General POV  
  
The two partners got into the SUV they used for work, Alex in the passenger side and Bobby driving. After a moment, Bobby noticed that Alex was paler than usual and shaking, but trying to hide it. "Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. Alex just looked at him for a moment, struggling to decide what to do. "Bobby ... I can't tell you right now. We get off after this case and the paperwork is done. It'll be about noon then. We can go to my place .. I'll tell you then." she said, voice quivering. Bobby didn't ask more questions, just took hold of her hand with his free one. "That sounds fine. But I want details then, Alex" he said, seriously. She just nodded, composing herself.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
Damn, something's really wrong. I can feel it. She's petrified, and that's not something she usually is. I swear to God, if someone has layed a hand on her, I'll kill them. I swear it.  
  
General POV  
  
After the mundane case had been investigated and the paper work done, they drove to her apartment. They sat down. Bobby stared at Alex until she noticed. When she did, she looked into his eyes, giving up the facade. "You want to know why I'm upset." she stated trying to break the silence. "Ally, I'm worried about you need to tell me." he said gently. He placed his hand over hers and put his hand under her chin and raised her head to look him in the eye. "Alright Bobby" she said and rested her head on the back of the couch, still clutching his hand. "I'm being stalked by my ex boyfriend. He's dangerous, Bobby really he is" she pleaded with him to believe her. His eyes were worried but he calmly said "Ally, keep going." She wiped away a tear as Bobby squeezed her hand. "He ... hit me when we were going out ... and he ..." she trailed off. Bobby pulled her off the couch and grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Bobby rested his chin on her head as sobs racked her small body. He swayed gently and rubbed her back. She calmed down and tried to tell him. "Bobby, he ... he ..." she fell into tears. Bobby sat her down and crouched before her, which left them at eye level. He wiped her tears and said "raped you?". She nodded and fell into his arms as another wave of sobs overtook her. 


	2. Terror Takes Hold

Disclaimer: All the normal stuff applies. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I'll try to salvage the story. If you have suggestions please leave them in review. Thank you to ccabello for your review. Onward!  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
As I held Alex and fumed over the situation, I realized something. She was the strongest person I knew. She had the strength not only to face the situation, but also to talk about and put enough trust in me. I was honored to call her not only my partner, but also my best friend. I vowed to catch this bastard and make sure he would never do this to Alex again. "Ally, sweetie, can you describe this guy for me please?" She looked up at me with terror in her eyes. "Bobby, I'm afraid he's going to come and hurt me . or you!" She wailed as her frail body shook uncontrollably. I sighed and held her tight to my body. "Ally, I'll protect you no matter what. Don't worry about me. You'll be okay . I'm not leaving your side." She smiled and snuggled up to him and he gently stroked her hair.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
Bobby's my saving grace. I know he'll protect me Hell or high water, but I'm fearful or him. My ex boyfriend, Doug, was dangerous. He'd beat me within an inch of my life and when he raped me, I almost killed myself. I wanted to die so badly. But I survived, and left Doug for here. He's found me and I can't breathe. I want to die. God, please take me now. "Bobby" I wail as I sob. "Shh, Alex, I'm here, and you're not going to be hurt. I promise" he says, on the verge of tears himself.  
  
General POV  
  
Alex had fallen asleep in Bobby's arms so he tenderly put her in her bed. He walked into her living room and switched on the television. He flipped through the channels until he settled on a Saturday Night Live rerun. Yes, Bobby Goren has a sense of humor. He drifted off a few minutes into the show.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
Alex rounded a corner and was on her way to work when she came face to face with Doug. She screamed and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction, but she wasn't fast enough. Doug caught her by he hair and dragged her into an alley. "Bobby!" she screamed as Doug began to rape her. She kept screaming until Doug and the alley disappeared and she saw Bobby in front of her, looking at her worriedly.  
  
General POV  
  
"Oh God, Bobby . I had this horrible dream . it was so realistic . "she flew into tears and reached out for Bobby. Bobby sat down on the bed next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. As Alex calmed down and Bobby was about to leave the room, she said, barely above a whisper, "Bobby ,,, please stay with me . I'm scared." Bobby pulled up a chair and clasped her hand. "Bobby, that'll be a little uncomfortable, don't you think?" He smiled a little and nodded. She moved over and patted the spot she had just occupied. Bobby slid in and put an arm around her as she sunk into his chest. They both fell into a deep slumber. 


	3. Realization

All the normal disclaimers apply. Thank you all so much for your encouragement! Thanks to Rata, Pnkrckgal, and Bene. Well, I will continue. So here we go.  
  
General POV  
  
Bobby awoke to the sound of Alex's telephone ringing. He sat up and looked at the clock that was on her nightstand. It read 9:00 AM. "Shit, we're late," he murmured before picking up the phone. "Eames residence" he said, not wanting to confuse the caller. "Bobby where the hell are you two?" Deakins said flatly into the telephone. "Sorry boss, we're running a little late. We'll be in no later than ten" Bobby said. "Fine" Deakins said before hanging up. He wasn't one to prod into other's lives, but he was a little curious as to why Bobby was picking up the phone at Alex's.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
I ran into Alex's room and shook her. "Ally, time to wake up." Alex looked at me groggily and nodded. I felt horrible about waking her, but Deakins wouldn't give us the day off just because we wanted it. I smoothed out my suit, not having an alternative to wear. I began to make scrambled eggs for Alex to eat, one because she needed to eat desperately, and two, they were her favorite.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
I had been sleeping so well . for the first time in a month. Damn you, Bobby Goren. Oh well, I guess I had to be woken. I went about getting ready peacefully, because I knew the man in the other room would not let a single thing happen to me.  
  
General POV  
  
"Well Bobby Goren, you make a fine plate of eggs if I do say so myself." Alex commented as they got into the car. "Eh, just something I picked up from my mother" he said, slightly embarrassed. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for all this, Bobby, I don't know what I do with out you." Bobby just looked her in the eyes, and smiled warmly. When they got in the office, Deakins was waiting, file in hand. Well since you two finally decided to show up, I got a lead in that case you were investigating yesterday." Bobby and Alex just stared blankly, awaiting the information. "We have a suspect . name's Doug O'Brien." Alex choked on the air she was inhaling and her eyes became wider than either Bobby or Deakins had ever seen. Bobby helped her get into an upright position and took hold of her hands. "You know this guy, Alex?"  
  
Cliffhanger! Mwhaha! Don't worry though. I'll update soon! 


	4. Facing Her Demons

Normal disclaimers. I think that there will be like . three more chapters . including this one. If you have any ideas on how I can progress in the story . please share! Alrighty then, let's get this going.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
Oh my God, the person who killed that girl we investigated is my ex boyfriend ... shit, why he doing this? "Bobby, Bobby come here." I dragged him away from Deakins and leaned against Bobby trying to contain my emotions. "Alex," he said sternly, "tell me why you freaked out over there". I was petrified. I just looked at him and whispered, "It's him. It's him he killed that girl". I shook as he gently embraced me.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
This bastard is scaring Alex to the point of not functioning. I'm going to get this guy for Alex's sake. She doesn't deserve this and neither does the woman he killed. He was sloppy at it, so it'll be simple to nail him. I can't wait to see his ass in a police lineup.  
  
General POV  
  
Alex sat at her desk, seemingly in a daze. Bobby came over to reassure her. "Ally, you'll be on the other side of the two way window. He won't even know you're there. And plus, you'll be surrounded by armed officers. You have nothing to be afraid of." Alex pretended that this helped ease her fears and smiled weakly at Bobby. He kissed the top of her head before entering the interrogation room. She ran around the corner to the viewing area. Deakins saw her disposition, and gently guided her to the front along side him.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
I know I'm perfectly safe, but I'm still scared of just his presence. I'm so weak it's intolerable. That's it no more of this. I'm going to put aside my fears and do my job with my partner. I slipped out, noticed, but I could care less.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
"Mr. O'Brien, just a few questions." I said, watching the smirk on his face. "Whatever . I never killed no chick" he said, acting as though I were stupid. "Be that as it may, Mr. O'Brien, I still need to question you." Just then, I saw Alex burst in the room. "Sorry, Bobby, traffic in New York is terrible" she said, trying to make O'Brien believe she had no idea he wasn't a normal suspect.  
  
General POV  
  
Deakins nearly choked on his coffee when he saw Alex walk into that room. "What the hell Alex?" he muttered under his breath. He was fully aware that Bobby would decide if it was safe for her to stay or not. He trusted Bobby. Deakins heard Bobby say that he needed to talk to his partner and that he would be back shortly.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
"Alex, what do you think you're doing?" I said, not so calmly. "My job" she replied, seriously. "I can't live in fear my entire life. I need to face my demons". She's determined and I knew it. Okay, Alex, but stay with me the entire time" I said warily. "Where am I gonna go?" she asked, amused.  
  
Alex's POV  
  
He can't stop me. And if he tries, I'll go out kicking and screaming. I'm going to look this guy in the eye and not be afraid. It'll be the best thing for me. I can stop crying every time I think of him.  
  
Bobby's POV  
  
I grabbed Alex's arm and walked in. I had no plans of letting go of her the entire time. Doug took one look at her and sneered an action that made my blood run cold, and her tense up under my grip. I stood behind her with my hand clutching her thin arm and my other hand on her back. I had no trouble seeing O'Brien because the top of her head was well under my chin. She looked up at me. There was no fear in her eyes. 


End file.
